Rhea (God Genesis)
Summary Rhea was the Titaness mother of the gods, and goddess of female fertility, motherhood, and generation. She was married to Cronus and gave birth to the original Olympian gods. After the defeat of Cronus, Rhea acts as a protector and advisory to the gods of Olympus. She makes sure their decisions don't go out of hand, and she solves sibling disputes. Rhea is like a shadow over Olympus, she is not seen too much, but people know she is there, and a fight against her children means you have to fight her too. She spends majority of her time in the mortal realm, while occasionally watching Olympus through a magical red ball she had embedded into her watch she looks at whenever she is "checking the time". Due to how much time she spends on the mortal realm, she looks for ways that will benefit her children and herself. She is like the eyes for the gods, which is another reason she is respected by the gods. She also played a part in the battle with Echidna, Zaros, and Typhon. She fought with Zaros, which led to her defeat, although she survived and gave him "the hardest battle he has ever been in" aside from Aria. She helped fight alongside her children against Typhon and Echidna, although she arrived late for unknown reasons. In those fights, she, hera, and hades served as the strategists of the fight. After defeating them both, she has a respected name throughout the world of gods, mortals, angels, and demons. Divinity level Rhea has a divinity level of 1,900,000,000. Appearance 4cd81e03221ac2a51e6b5d311c31730f.jpg Himeko-murata.jpg Han-0v0-.jpg Saeyey.png Strongest Duo/Mother and Daughter Duo Rhea and Hera are considered the strongest duo, Mother and Daughter Duo, as well as the Queen Duo. This is because the combined might of their battle prowess while fighting together is extremely good to an unfathomable degree. Rhea and Hera developed a synergy of fighting with each other for trillions of years, practicing an immeasurable amount of combo attacks. The two of them together is said to be impossible for anyone to defeat. Even primordials have to respect the two of them being in the same room with each other. This duo is so potent, they felt all the other gods fighting with them was holding them back in the fight vs Echidna and Typhon, to which everyone agreed, which led to everyone seeing the duo in action. The two of them together were as effective as multiple powerful gods fighting together, with them included. Their fighting synergy is so well, they do not speak at all when they fight. They combo with their abilities and martial arts extremely in sync is what you would expect with two powerful beings with trillions of years to practice. This duo together is said to be capable of defeating the combined might of Olympus. Saeyey.png 73e3f505e3297851c2927b57f9be6fdb.jpg Personality Rhea like what she represents, is an extremely caring mother. She hates to see any of her children in agony or strife, which led to her rebelling against her own husband. Following that, she acts as the adviser and protector of Olympus. She makes sure they don't kill each other, she makes sure no one brings harm to them, and she settles their disputes with each other. She also keeps Olympus under watch during her time in the mortal realm searching for ways to benefit her children. Rhea cares for her children more than anything, mainly Hera, who she feels is similar to her, and she even created a duo with her that became infamous in the world of gods, angels, demons, and mortals. She and Hera get along to an almost scary degree even in casual conversations. Always respecting each other's viewpoints and way of thinking even if it is different from their own. They do not share the same mind, but rather have deep respect for each other. However when fighting, they seem to have exactly the same mind. They don't even speak to each other telepathically when they fight, they are just always on the same page. They created methods to how do deal with every scenario. A fast enemy, a strong enemy, a fast and strong enemy, multiple enemies, multiple strong enemies and many more. She also trains Ares personally, but the two don't have nearly as much synergy as with her and Hera. Rhea despises angels. This is cause of how their species is at war with the gods. She does not consider angels strong, as when a seraph tried to smite her, she tanked it to show her the difference between an angel and a titan, which led to her flicking the angel and killing it. However, after the fight with Echidna and Typhon, her respect for angels grew due to seeing Remia in action. This is because while the gods were coming up with a plan, Remia bought them time by fighting them by herself, even though she was overpowered. Perhaps she does not respect angels, but that one in particular. When she found out Ares was married to Remia, she gave the angel a big hug, nearly break back, however, due to Remia being Remia, she enjoyed the experience. She refers to Remia now as her daughter. Rhea is quite intimidating, a trait she also shares with Hera. However this mainly comes by default of a being of her position of power, as well as the being a part of the mother and daughter duo. Rhea enjoys seeing motherhood, regardless of the species. She often smiles when looking at a mother and her children, even tho it reminds her of the one's she lost from Cronus. As such she defends mothers when she is around, and she puts a blessing on pregnant woman ensuring they would have a safe pregnancy. Rhea is also quite arrogant due to being a titan. She sees herself as superior to angels, demons, and gods. However she does not portray herself as superior to her children, even though she is. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Rhea, Mother of the Gods Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Trillions of years old. Classification: Titan, Greek Goddess Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divinity Energy, Mentifery (Being a titan goddess, she has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality), Life Manipulation (Being a titan goddess, she has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (She can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Elemental Manipulation (Rhea can control earth, fire, air, water, ice, earth, magma, and electricity almost without limit), Flight, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (She can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (She can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (She can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of her imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal (Like God and Lucifer, she has the ability of creating beings and giving them special powers), Magic (She has control of the primordial magical forces allowing her to be able to use magic on a level that surpasses all mages) Mind Manipulation (Like all gods, demons, and archangels, Rhea can alter minds to whatever degree), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (She has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 10), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (Being a titan goddess, she can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes again the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (She can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. She can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (She can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as she wants), Dimensional Travel (She can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (She can create barriers out of almost anything she wants. From elemental, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic), Attack Reflection, Creation (She can create almost anything she wants out of nothing), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (She can erase beings from existence with her thoughts. For more powerful beings she has abilities that erase them from existence), Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void), Healing (She can heal injuries of even lost limbs to others), Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe she is currently in), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Godly) Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to her complex nature, she is resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to her complex nature, stopping time does not make her immobile. She is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify her powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to her), Mind Manipulation (She is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation except illusions) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Completely unafraid of Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Hades, Poseidon and Hestia. Her existence is a big reason why the big 6 are usually left alone. Gave Zaros his "hardest fight". Destroyed a Seraph with a finger flick. Rhea is the trainer of Ares personally, and her duo with Hera is said to be the mightiest force in the multiverse. Can hold her own with Azura according to Hestia. Can easily hurt Echidna and Typhon) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Easily flicked a Seraph in the head with her finger before they could react. Hera was slightly caught off guard from her true speed) Lifting Strength: Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Tanked an angelic smite at point blank range with no injuries. Took hits from Zaros, Echidna, and Typhon) Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius. Rhea is among the most intelligent deities. Is an extremely good combat and war strategist, which even Ares learned from. Weaknesses: The Spear Of Longinus and Gungnir Notable attacks/Techniques: Mother's Hand: Rhea forms a red light like goddess around her aura that has 6 heads, and 12 arms. These arms can stretch out across an entire universe and pulverize whatever the palms of it's hands make contact with. Birth: Rhea spins her arms clockwise, and puts her arms in front of her abdomen, forming a powerful ball of white energy, she then stretches her fingers apart, and a powerful beam of red light shoots out extremely quickly and incinerates a target completely on a conceptual level. Motherly Presence: Rhea puts her hand out, and forms a red barrier of light around something. As long as she is channeling the barrier, they are protected from danger until her arm is interrupted in some way. Purification Aura: A technique that allows her to use a powerful pulse that repels things that come near her. All ranged and physical attacks. Whether she got this from Hera or Hera got it from her is unknown. Divine Repelling: A common god reflection spell. Rhea can use her hands to send back ranged abilities back where they came from. Slicing Judgement: Rhea puts her hand above her head or to the side, and forms a red light razor the size of a house in her hand. She has her finger inside the middle of the razor which has a hole, and she spins it at extreme speeds by merely rotating her finger. She then flicks her wrist and directs it at a target, the longer she spins, the deadlier the blade. Upon contact, it slices through whatever it touches. She uses this to destroy barriers as well as kill things from afar. Suspension: Rhea forms a red light chain around the target, and then closes her palm, which instantly closes in and constricts the target. Preventing them from moving as well as draining their physical strength, making it almost impossible to break free with brute strength. Heartseeker: Rhea shoots a red beam of energy out of her palm. The beam tracks and opponents heart, and is capable of traveling dimensions to hone in on it's target from anywhere. Rhea used this to wound Echidna enough for her children and Grandchildren to follow up. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Greek Gods Category:Neutral Good Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Goddesses Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Combat Gods